


Gear Shift

by WetSammyWinchester



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Sobriety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: Diego is tired of playing chauffeur to Klaus and resolves to teach him how to drive if it's the last thing he does.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Gear Shift

**Author's Note:**

> My take on umbrellakink meme prompt: _Diego is tired of playing chauffeur to Klaus, and resolves to teach him how to drive if it's the last thing he does. Klaus seems to be on-board with the idea, and yet, as the weeks go by, he seems to be just as horrible behind the wheel as ever. One of the siblings eventually discovers that 'teaching Klaus how to drive' is apparently code for 'fucking Klaus raw in the backseat of the car'._ Allison is more clueless than She Knows in this.
> 
> Thanks to my beta monicawoe helping me out with my first TUA fic!

_~~~_

“So, can I ask you a question?” Klaus said, eyeballing the boring green color of the four-door sedan in front of him. “Why do you drive this piece of shit?”

“Good for undercover,” Diego replied as he unlocked the door.

“Ahhhh. Undercover what? Suburban scoutmaster who welcomes people to Walmart?”

Diego refused to react; instead, he reached out to clap Klaus on the shoulder. “Stop stalling. Today’s the day. If you want to be taken seriously, you can’t let your brothers and sisters drive you around all the time.”

“If I’m going to learn to drive, and that’s a big _if_ , it’s not going to be in this piece of junk.” Klaus crossed his arms at Diego’s eye-roll then slipped out from under Diego’s forearm. “C’mon, if we’re going to do this, let’s do it right.”

He walked across the garage and draped himself over the hood of their dad’s black Rolls Royce. He wiggled his eyebrows at Diego. “Besides, Dad would hate it if we took his car.”

Diego smiled back. “I’m in.”

~~~

They found a country road about thirty minutes outside the city. It was long and straight with more oak trees than cars, a place where Klaus could do less damage than on the clogged city streets around the academy. 

Comfortable silence was then filled by Diego’s tales of their joint twenty-first birthday night last month.

“We waited until you left with Dad to sneak out to that dive bar on 42nd Street. Just three beers in, and Allison was dancing with some male model and Luther was already falling off his chair. Seriously, our brother cannot hold his liquor. Wish you could have been there to see it.”

Klaus rubbed his thumb across his thirty-day token like it was one of the good-luck stones they had as kids. Dad didn’t believe in luck so it was a small rebellion. Klaus threw his away after Dad kept him in the mausoleum for a week. He stopped believing in luck and started believing in oblivion.

“Yeah, well, they sang me happy birthday my first night in rehab, which is a truly bizarre experience,” he said.

Diego looked across the seat. “I’m sorry you missed it, bro. But I’m proud of you.”

Klaus smiled back, soaked in the warmth of that look, which burned off some of the abject fear and perennially being a fuck-up. He checked the back seat which was blissfully quiet for once. Maybe Ben was taking a nap somewhere; that had Klaus spiral out into thoughts about whether ghosts sleep, where they go and what they dream about.

“You, okay?” Diego asked. 

“Yeah, no, I’m fine,” Klaus said. He swung his knee up on the seat before scooting over, closing the gap where the custom-sewn leather seats met. “Just wondering if you were trying to get me alone out here in the middle of—” He fell forward and almost face-planted into the window as Diego jumped out and ran around to the passenger side of the car.

He slid into the driver’s seat with an audible sigh, exhausted at the effort so far and he hadn’t even taken the wheel, while Diego got back in.

“Remind me again, why do we have to do this?” Klaus said.

“If you take control of one thing in your life,” Diego said, “maybe other things will get easier.”

Klaus snorted and was about to joke back but the hopeful look in Diego’s eye stopped him. “Okay, fine.”

“Ten and two,” Diego said, and Klaus looked at him blankly. “Your hands on the wheel - ten and two. Like a clock.” He reached out and adjusted Klaus’s hands to the proper position, and his hands were big and warm, like sexy Mexican mittens. “Brake is on your left and accelerator on your right.”

Klaus stared down at his hands wondering if it was alright to move them yet.

“Pedals on the floor, dipshit.”

“Ohhhhh, that’s right.”

Klaus pushed on the accelerator and the engine revved, vibrating the steering wheel under his hands. When he let off, it backed off and sounded less like a machine and more like a tiger purring. _I could get used to this_ , he thought, as he gave the gas another tap.

“Step on the brake and let’s take it out of park,” Diego directed him. Klaus pressed the brake and then hesitated, his hand hanging in the air while he looked over the complicated dashboard, trying to remember what the others would do next. Impatient, Diego reached across and popped it out of park and into drive.

“Got it,” Klaus said, cheerfully. “Let’s see what this baby can do.” 

“Klaus—“ Diego’s next words were pushed back into his mouth as they shot forward, spraying gravel across the road behind them. The car was gaining speed at an exhilarating pace, giving Klaus a thrill. 

“Okay, slow down,” Diego warned, but Klaus punched it and gave a whoop as the car crossed the fifty-mile per hour mark and started inching towards sixty. “You need to watch the gravel—“

The back end of the Rolls started to fishtail and the momentum of the car freaked Klaus out. He swung the wheel the other way and slammed on the brake, sending the car into a spinout.

_Oh, shit_ , was all Klaus could think as the oak trees, long grass and split-rail fences kept flashing in and out of his vision and he let go of the wheel. 

Diego grabbed the wheel and tried to straighten it out, but they bouncing off a big root of a giant oak tree before slamming the front-end of the car into a low hanging branch. Klaus’s head hit the steering wheel dead center, honking the horn sharply.

“Owwwww.” His eyes were watering and he could feel a bump the size of a watermelon was forming underneath his fingertips. When Diego didn’t respond to his distress, Klaus turned to say something, only to find his brother’s head hanging down and unresponsive. “No, no, no!”

He fumbled and cursed at the seatbelt before it released and he slid over to an unconscious Diego. This goddamn vintage car—his father’s favorite possession—had no shoulder harnesses and no airbags. He held Diego’s jaw and ran his thumb over the blood running down his split lower lip.

Diego flailed violently when he woke up and whacked Klaus across the cheek with the back of his hand. “What happened?” Spotting the busted front end and the steam escaping from the broken radiator, he groaned. “Shit, Dad is gonna kill me.”

“Correction, Dad is gonna kill both of us,” Klaus said. He leaned back against the seat, holding his aching forehead in both hands.

“Are you okay?” Diego pulled Klaus’s hands back and made a hissing noise when he looked which freaked out Klaus even more.

“Tell me the truth. It’s bad, isn’t it? I’ll be disfigured,” Klaus said.

“Well, that could only be an improvement,” Diego said softly, as he touched the bump with gentle fingertips. He then smiled and cradled Klaus’s neck between his hands. “Nah, your pretty face will be just fine in a few days.” 

Diego started to pull away but Klaus grabbed his wrists. “Is it?”

“Is it what?” 

He rolled his eyes. His brother was smart in so many ways but thick as a brick in others. “Pretty?” 

Sure, Klaus was fishing for a compliment and sure, Diego had big, warm hands but they both had faced a life-and-death situation here and Klaus was entitled to an endorphin rush.

“I don’t need to tell you—” Before Diego could finish, Klaus pulled him in for a kiss. A living, breathing, and weirdly sober kiss. Klaus couldn’t remember the last time that happened, or when it had felt this good.

When Diego pulled back, his eyes widened and his mouth was open in surprise. “You—, you—”

The word started to draw out long and round, the way it did when Diego was a kid and couldn’t finish his sentences, and Klaus brought him back in for another kiss—long, soft with a little bit of tongue—as they lay back on the seat. Having Klaus under him seemed to wake Diego up and he straddled Klaus’s waist as he pushed himself halfway up.

“You okay with this?” Diego’s dark eyes seemed uncertain and that look, that mix of hard and soft, was one of the things Klaus loved about him. “I mean, we are—”

“—Not technically,” Klaus interrupted and Diego rolled his eyes. Then Diego caught sight of the oak tree again and the smashed hood through the windshield. 

“Dad is gonna kill us,” he said.

“We’re about to have sex and you’re worried about how Dad will react to the car?” Klaus took hold of Diego’s weapons harness where it clipped in the middle of his chest and pulled him back down.

“Wait, we’re about to have sex?” Diego said, his confused look replaced with a wolfish smile.

“Only if you shut up.”

Diego’s mouth snapped shut. His busted lip was still red with a little blood and Klaus sucked on it gently. His hands unclipped the harness and tried to slip it off Diego’s shoulders, but his brother lost patience and sat up, ripping it off before throwing it in the wheel well. As he stripped off his dark skin-tight t-shirt, Klaus indulged in touching those rock-hard abs.

“Damn, Diego, you’ve been— oww, oww, there’s something under my back.” 

Diego awkwardly manhandled Klaus onto his side facing the dashboard. “It’s the console. Okay—back seat, now.”

Klaus smiled as he was yanked up and out of the passenger side door and Diego pushed him down in the back seat. “Okay, this caveman thing is—”

“—Now, you need to shut up.”

Klaus reclined against the soft, leather back seat and saluted Diego. “Whatever you say, Number Two.”

Diego slid onto the seat next to him but when he tried to kiss him again, Klaus pushed back on his chest. 

“Truth time. Have you ever had sex with a guy?”

“Maybe?” Diego’s voice went up at the end.

“Maybe? It’s a yes or no question,” Klaus said. “Who was the guy?”

“Ricky Desalvo. We gave each other handjobs while watching Judge Dredd in his basement.”

Klaus rolled his eyes. “One, no accounting for taste, and two, jerking each other off doesn’t really count.”

“See? Maybe,” Diego said, proudly. “But I’ve never done… the other thing. So, show me, senpai.”

Klaus clapped his hands together and bowed his head. “So much to learn, deshi, but you’ve come to the right teacher. First—” He leaned over and started rooting around under the seat. There was a crinkling noise and then Klaus sat up with a condom and squeeze tube of lube in his hand “Aha! Doesn’t Dad always tell us, be prepared?”

Diego took the lube out of his hand and laughed. “Why is this in Dad’s car?”

“Remember Charles, the last chauffeur? The one who was fired?” Klaus plucked it back. “Anyway, lube is a good thing. So is being naked.”

By the time Diego had scanned the road for any cars, Klaus had shed his own clothes and was working to pull Diego’s pants around his ankles when he had to stop in admiration. “You are a big boy. Lucky me,” Klaus said and Diego blushed as he kicked the pants on the floor. 

Diego licked his lips while his eyes trailed down the hair on Klaus’ stomach. “Do you always talk this much?”

Klaus mimed zipping his lips shut then squeezed a dollop of lube on his palm, rubbed his hands together. He wrapped slick fingers around Diego’s cock and stroked him up and down slowly. 

“God, yeah,” Diego moaned and started to rut against Klaus’s hand. “Like that.”

“Oh, so you get to talk?” Klaus smirked, as he got another moan out of Diego. 

Diego leaned in, placing his warm lips next to Klaus’s ear. “You won’t be able to stay quiet, trust me, brother,” he said, surprising Klaus by reciprocating with his big, warm hand around Klaus’s dick. A sober handjob was a completely new thing for Klaus. Normally, he would go boneless and melt during sex when he was high, sinking deep inside himself so he didn’t have to see or care if Ben or some other random ghost was watching or worse, the shadow of his Dad was looming in disapproval at his choices. This was different. His nerves felt on fire, every motion and touch sending shock waves up his spine. Being cradled in the black leather backseat of the car, the world narrowed down to just the two of them and he wanted to see and feel it all.

“Wait,” he said to Diego. When Diego groaned his disapproval, Klaus continued. “Hold on, it gets even better.” He tossed the condom to Diego. “I assume you know what to do with this.”

“Haha,” Diego snarked back and then ripped into the edge of the foil package with his teeth. Klaus flipped over on his hands and knees on the broad bench seat and began to work himself open, knowing full well he was putting on a show.

“I’m—, okay—” Diego started. “—wow.”

“Hopefully, you’re better at sex than at finishing your sentences.”

Diego dug his fingertips into Klaus’s hipbones and yanked him back so they were skin to skin, with Diego’s cock bumping long and hard against the back of his thighs. Klaus felt another thrill go up his spine at the rough touch. “Yes, like that.”

He reached back and guided Diego, placing his tip inside. At the thought of the weight and size of what was ready to breach him, his own cock gave a happy jump and he groaned.

A hand rubbed between his shoulders. “Are you okay?”

“Oh, for god’s sake.” Klaus pushed back, driving Diego in those first few inches. “Not a delicate flower, Diego. Get on with it.”

That seemed to be all Diego needed. He pulled out and quickly pushed back in, further, harder than before and Klaus squealed. He felt every inch of it as Diego continued to fuck him and was glad for once that he wasn’t high, that nothing was taking away from this feeling.

Diego shifted on the back seat and planted his foot more solidly in the wheel well so that he could get deeper and Klaus began to slap the leather seat in rhythm with his thrusts. “Yes, yes, yes,” he chanted. Some part of his brain wondered if he might come on just Diego’s cock. His brother must be a mind-reader because he reached around and wrapped his fingers around Klaus’s, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Diego came first with a grunt and draped himself over Klaus’s back, never once stopping his strokes. After Klaus came, his knees went out, weak as a kitten, and they collapsed on the seat together. Diego’s weight and warmth felt amazing until they didn’t.

“Okay, now you’re suffocating me,” Klaus shrugged and Diego peeled himself off, sitting up in the corner of the car with a dazed but happy expression.

“That was—” 

“Amazing. Yes, I know,” Klaus finished the sentence for him. He leaned in and kissed Diego gently on the lips, getting a look of wide-eyed surprise and another kiss in return.

~~~

They cleaned up the back seat with a blanket from the trunk and then dropped the car at the Rolls dealership. Diego sweet-talked the body-work guy to repair the bumper and hood before Dad got home on Sunday by showing him his knives and promising him a case of his favorite beer. The taxi ride back to the mansion was quiet with Klaus glancing across the seat, as Diego watched the trees and cars roll by.

They ran into Allison leaving the house as they crossed the foyer. Her sharp eyes looked Klaus up and down and her eyebrow went up as she reached out to mess with his already messy hair. “Why are you so rumpled? Where did you go this morning?”

Diego came to an abrupt halt behind Allison and turned around with a panicked look, waiting on Klaus to answer.

Klaus waved his hand in the air. “Learning to drive. Wrecking Dad’s car.”

She gave a snort. “Sure you were.” She smiled with that exasperated fondness that was reserved only for Klaus and then turned to Diego. “Really, Diego? You need to keep him out of trouble.”

Diego opened his mouth and then closed it, like a goldfish in a bowl, before Klaus distracted her by grabbing her elbow and steering her the other direction. “Now, how would that be any fun?”

She laughed and breezed towards the front doors again, already focused on where she was going. “Meeting up with some friends at the Spyglass for drinks. See you later!”

“Think she suspects?” Diego finally spoke up as Klaus watched Allison walk through the front doors and down the granite steps onto the street.

“Hmm, does it really matter?” Klaus replied and then sighed. “It’s just another thing that Dad would kill us for.”

Diego smiled like he had before they left. “By the way, this doesn’t get you out of learning to drive. Tomorrow, we take my car - no arguments. You up for another lesson?”

“Depends. How big is your back seat?”


End file.
